


When pain makes you feel alive

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Knifeplay, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only the pain. It is the only thing that makes you feel alive, Theon. The only one, except the memory of Robb.<br/>But you don't want to remember him, it hurts. You don't know he's dead, not yet.<br/>Now Ramsay is all you have. No one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When pain makes you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. It was a long time that I wanted to write something like this on Theon and Ramsay, mentioning Robb. _He rapresents the last real foothold to his old and true life_ (a life that, because of the pain and despair, _Theon prefer to leave_ ).

The blade of steel was shining, shimmering like _a promise of a painful death_. The sharp knife was colored of vivid and bright blood - _his own_ \- and Ramsay let it slid slowly down on the throat that pounding frantically.

The cold and the darkness began to shrink around the prisoner, who was shaking uncontrollably and was a prey of his fear. And his fear was eating him alive.  
"We are alone and we will always be" he said with a grim smile, " _you will always have me, because I will never leave you, and you will not leave me_ ".

He took his face in the hands with an abrupt gesture, forcing his prisoner to look at him, and Theon did it, although he was shaken by violent and intense chills.  
Ramsay had fiery eyes, full of _black flames_ , cruelty and death: they were eyes made to _burn_ and to make it to ash and dust. Theon saw them, as if for the first time, and he was afraid at first then terrified.  
 _They were eyes on fire. A black and mortal fire_.

The knife sank slightly in the white flesh, drawing trails on his skin and making it bleed painfully: the blood flowed, as well as the terror impressed in the eyes of Theon.  
 _Eyes in eyes. Black in black. They were burning both, as if the fire was consuming them_.  
The blade sank and Theon, because of the pain, he felt _alive_ again. He was alive and that searing pain was remembering him that he was.  
Ramsay was in his mind, under his skin and in the bones, and Theon would never be released. He was alive, despite everything. He knew.

" _Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, is finally dead. Now, all you have is me and no one else_ " Ramsay said, the grin on his face became more cruel.  
Theon's heart frozen in his chest, but – unfortunately – he was alive and he could hear distinctly suffering even more heartbreaking - more powerful than that imposed by the knife – that was killing him _inside_.  
Ramsay smiled, gently this time, and finally said: "My sweet Reek, I am all that you have. You have only me".  
In that moment, he just wanted to forget himself. _He wanted to forget who he was, who was Robb, forget himself and become Reek, because at least he would have had no memories_.

 _Theon wished desperately to be dead, but he was not_. He would not ever been, because Ramsay would keep with him forever, never to kill him.  
 _Theon had to disappear into the dark_ , among the ghosts of the past would no longer have existed, and that was the only way he could forget the pain that it was doing him internally into pieces.  
 _Theon shouted for the last time_. He did it in silence, and he wept only two tears.  
But those two tears were the most painful he had ever cried before. It was for himself, most of all was for Robb, the only person who had ever loved him and who was now dead.

The flaying knife came with a terrible pain.  
 _It was the last time - the last scream - for Theon but the first for Reek_.


End file.
